frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170302151805/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170302153101
7 Reasons Why Anna From Frozen Is Actually The Worst Any other Disney films are much better than this film but Elsa, Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies (Frozen Fever) deserve their own spin off films though, don't they? Elsa, Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies (Frozen Fever) actually hold special places in my heart because Elsa, Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies (Frozen Fever) are one of the reasons I’ve always had obsession with winter, and so even to this day, I still find myself singing the words to “Let It Go” off-key and I get the chance to stare at pictures of Elsa's pretty face. However, there's always one particular character that I can't nor couldn't easily stand at all right from the very start, and it's that Anna. Anna's just a wasted potential character who's plain and simple. This dorky character isn’t so great at all, is she? Not all this nor all that great But you know what?, I just find her incredibly annoying to no other end at all. Whenever I watch Frozen I shudder to think about what Anna would be like in real life. I mean, basically, she’d be a walking chatterbox with extremely childish tendencies, and I don't easily have any patience to deal with it at all. Check out any of these or those reasons why Anna from Frozen's actually the worst. 1. She always talks so too much all the time because there are some scenes in the movie where she just won’t stop talking. It’s kind of hard to keep up sometimes, and once she gets started she goes on and on (and on). I get that this just had to be part of her personality (and perhaps the fact that she barely got to talk to her sister, Elsa during her childhood played a part in this), but jeez, it really wouldn’t hurt to be quiet once in a while, would it? 2. She’s incredibly naive painfully because meeting a cute guy and agreeing to marry him on the same day? Definitely not a smart move on her part. I feel like the parents or Grand Pabbie are mostly to blame for this one, because she was isolated for most of her childhood (which made her desperate for love), and she was clearly unaware of the fact that falling in love actually takes time unfortunately. But even so, for an 18 year old, you’d think that she at least has the common sense to suspect that her relationship with Hans was moving way too fast. 3. It doesn’t seem like she learned from her biggest mistake. Even after her experience with Hans, we see her fall into the arms of yet another guy that she barely knew. Now, I have nothing against Kristoff at all, but I still have to admit that his relationship with Anna progressed pretty fast. One would expect Anna to be a lot more cautious moving forward, but it definitely seemed like she was following the exact same pattern with Kristoff. 4. She's reckless. She ticked off poor Marshmallow the cool giant snow monster that was over two times her size and ended up getting herself, Kristoff, and Olaf into trouble. Not cool. She just has this tendency to act without thinking, regardless of the consequences, and that’s really irritating. 5. Her enthusiasm can get exhausting because Anna’s level of enthusiasm is the kind that makes you feel overwhelmed and exhausted from just watching her. Sometimes, her hyper behavior's just a whole lot, way, far too much. 6. She’s pretty, loudly immature. She’s 18 years old, for crying out loud! I can understand if she has a few childish qualities hat she’s trying to overcome (every teen goes through that at some point), but with Anna I sometimes feel like she’s a small kid in a grown-up’s body. 7. She stayed exactly the same throughout the entire movie because I didn’t see much character growth from Anna. While Elsa came to embrace her abilities and overcome her greatest fears, Anna remained the hyper and childish character we were introduced to from the beginning. Do you agree that Anna is the worst?